


Closer

by valwentine



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Getting hot n heavy with eddy, I was listening to Closer by Nine inch nails, This is my first time writing smut lol sorry, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valwentine/pseuds/valwentine
Summary: Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Y/n cuddle, but they both secretly want to do more. Super close to being a songfic for Closer by Nine Inch Nails. 1k words
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Reader, Edward Cullen/You
Kudos: 11





	Closer

Being with Edward Cullen was frustrating. It wasn’t that Y/n didn’t love him, no that was far from the truth, he just refused to satisfy her… sexually. Y/n had tried plenty of times to get him to want her enough to ignore his crippling religious guilt and fear of losing control. Many nights she could be found in his room atop the bed he had put in for her, scantily clad in a lacy set of lingerie, her eyelashes batting seductively at him as she begged for him to give her what she oh so craved. Instead he would just throw his coat on her and press a kiss to her forehead before he turned his back to her and began to organize his cd’s for what seemed the thousandth time that week.The closest he would get to intercourse was cuddling, and after so long Y/n had resigned and accepted that was the most she would get, although every time he spooned her she could feel herself begin to get wet at the feeling of his hips against her ass. And that was the position they were in now.

Edward’s arm was around her chest holding her tightly, squishing her boobs and pressing her against his cool, defined, chest which Y/n could feel clearly through the thin fabric of her shirt. There was nothing she craved more than to turn around and kiss down the smooth skin of his chest, trailing down to the stubble around his cock. She stopped her thoughts there, not wanting to bother Edward with them when he was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of sex. Oftentimes he would try his best to ignore them for her, which she was thankful for, but he never could completely. She never could tell so it was best to stop them, for his sake and the sake of her pussy which grew wet at her imagination..

Y/n spotted her phone on the end table, deciding it was a suitable distraction from her illicit thoughts. Not wanting to get up from the spot or interrupt the comfortable silence, Y/n reached as far as she could while still in his arms, her back arching as her ass pressed itself further into Edward’s crotch, earning a moan from him. The noise sounded sweet like honey, yet had an animalistic rasp hidden in it, which made her pussy ache as wetness pooled between her thighs.

“Edward, I’m sorry,” Y/n apologized after a moment of stunned silence, scooting away from the vampire’s embrace, however he just pulled her closer again, bucking his hips into her ass again as his cold hands slid inside her shirt and up to her breasts, the nipples becoming hard from the temperature change as he toyed with her. “Edward!” Y/n moaned, clenching her thighs together.

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” He asked, “This is what you’ve been teasing me for for so long, will you let me violate you?” With a fluid movement, faster than Y/n could process, he was on top of her, knee between her thighs, so close to her clothed pussy as his right hand trailed up her thigh and under her skirt, kneading the soft flesh beneath his hand.

Y/n let out a breathy moan as she grinded on his knee, eyes squeezed shut in longing for his fingers, or even better, dick in her pussy. His hand stopped its kneading and slid all the way up her thigh, right beside her clothed pussy. With gentle movements he spread Y/n’s legs and positioned himself between them, a breathy moan escaping his lips as he jutted his hips into her own, her wetness that soaked through her panties leaving a dark wet splotch on his jeans. 

“Edward!” She cried out, arching her back beneath him. The way his pants button repeatedly hit her clit was bringing her close to orgasm, but all Y/n wanted was to cum on Edward’s hard cock. “Please Edward, fuck me already.”

“God this feels so good!” He panted, seemingly ignoring Y/n’s plea. She could feel him grow harder, his cock twitching with arousal. “You make it so hard to hold back… I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you on the inside.” He growled, grinding his clothed cock against her pussy more roughly.

Y/n’s hands cupped the vampire aboves cheeks. “Don’t hold back Edward, it’s okay.” She said breathlessly.

Edwards eyes seemed to search hers for any hesitation, none was to be found, Y/n had made up her mind. With deft hands he pulled his cock out of his pants, giving it a few pumps with his fist, a bead of precum pooled at the top. Eager to get started, Y/n pulled down her panties and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him to her. He seemed nervous, and Y/n was too. They both knew that this was each other's first time, and neither of them wanted to ruin it for the other.

Despite his inhibitions Edward carefully lined up his cock and shoved inside of her, letting out a shaky moan as he sunk in. Y/n let out a long moan as she felt him fill her up, she was wet enough that the pain was bearable. After a few moments he began to move, his pace slow but hard, Edwards hand slid back up her thigh and began to rub her clit, Y/n throwing her back out in ecstasy as she melted into moans.

“Oh god you feel so good, I never want to leave this moment.” He muttered, speeding up his thrusts, right hand rubbing her clit so fast it felt as if it was vibrating and left hand digging into her hip to hold her still, so hard she was sure she would bruise.

“Fuck- Edward, I’m gonna cum!” She cried out, her hands digging themselves into his hair, gripping it tightly.

“I am too. Do it, cum for me!” He ordered, his voice not wavering despite the moans he bit back to say those words. The authoritative voice drove Y/n wild, making her come undone so easily. Tightening her grip on his hair she felt the growing knot in her stomach snap and her body grow warm as she gave into her orgasm, panting as she finished.

She didn’t realize Edward had finished in her until she felt his cum seeping out of her, mixing with her own juices. She sat up shakily, dizzy from the intense finish. “That was great.” Y/n smiled at Edward, who was looking over her with concern. “I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me. Please can we cuddle again?”

Edward chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead gently. “I think Esme would like us to wash the sheets first. I’ll have to buy another set for next time.”

“There’ll be a next time?” Y/n asked happily, having thought it was just a one time thing.

“Of course my dear, you bring me closer to god.”


End file.
